Curiosity kills the 'Quat'
by BuBul
Summary: Yaoi La rumeur, elle court la rumeur... Et c'est Quatre qui va se faire chopper. Ne JAMAIS écouter les bruits de couloirs... ça fait boîter.


**Auteur : **BuBul

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi.

**Note :** Merci Pipounette pour la correction express ;-P. J'espère t'avoir fait glousser un minimum, du moins, de quoi remplir mon quota.  
Quatre est cette fois encore légèrement 'marraine la bonne fée', j'aime ce côté blond décalqué de sa personnalité.

ooo

**' Curiosity kills the 'Quat' '**

On avait jamais, de mémoire de Préventers, croisé un Quatre Raberba Winner plus furax qu'à ce jour.

Pas quand un petit 'morveux' s'était adjugé la place de parking du lieutenant Winner parce qu'il était blond, petit et mignon... donc inoffensif.  
Grave erreur !  
Le malheureux s'était vu affligé d'une ITT (Interruption Temporaire de Travail) de 72 jours. Et encore maintenant, lorsque les deux protagonistes se croisaient... le petit con couinait toujours de crainte, en tremblotant, couvert de sueur froide.

Personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé...

Le lendemain du dépôt du certificat médical du jeune couillon, on avait seulement entendu le lieutenant Maxwell s'esclaffer de rire bruyamment à s'en étouffer dans le bureau de son ami blondinet.

Pas non plus quand cet arrogant diplomate s'était permis d'exposer ses convictions eugénistes d'extrémiste agité du bocal, lors d'une soirée à l'Ambassade de L1 sur Terre.

Quatre, conciliant avait tenu sa langue jusqu'au moment où toute retenue s'était envolée à l'énonciation du nom d'un 'grand' dictateur de l'ère terrienne 'Himshter', 'Richter' ou une connerie du genre.  
Le petit blond, acerbe, lui avait fait remarqué que, selon ses propres critères de sélection, le 'fameux' homme se verrait euthanasié dans les plus brefs délais, vu qu'il était brun, petit, bedonnant, et de surcroît particulièrement débile.

Personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur, vu que le vieux bouc, radotait les mêmes pontifs depuis une heure, barbant tout le monde mais ne s'en rendant pas compte; la faute au petit punch servi par de ravissantes serveuses, blondes, elles.

Mais aujourd'hui, Quatre avait atteint LA limite, il suffoquait de rage, il était à deux doigts de fulminer par les oreilles, il voulait sa vengeance, il ne serait apaisé qu'après avoir fait couler le sang du coupable.

Quand il aurait mis la main sur ce sale petit '_mahin_', il en ferait du kebab.

Mais... pourquoi notre cher ange semble-t-il si... déchaîné ?!  
Pour cela, petit retour en arrière.

ooooo

Nous sommes donc, un magnifique vendredi 7 Mars 201 au matin.  
Magnifique ?! me direz-vous.  
Oui, parce que la veille du week-end, moment tant attendu par tous les travailleurs.

Notre petit blond avait passé une matinée que l'on pouvait qualifier de 'bonne' à la direction du service logistique, en compagnie du lieutenant Maxwell (chapeautant cette section), en vu d'harmoniser différents protocoles (avec son propre secteur, le service financier).

Vers les 11h, l'ambiance se trouvait légèrement plus 'tendue', Quatre ayant refusé de faire une pause 'goûter' à 9h30 malgré les geignements de son camarade lui affirmant que son estomac allait s'auto-digérer s'il ne consommait pas de sucre dans l'instant.  
L'arabe avait été intraitable et la réunion avait continué, agrémentée de quelques regards assassins et de marmonnements de la part du natté.

Grâce à l'acharnement de Quatre, ils avaient pu terminer toutes les procédures à 13h50, sans pause, en dépit du manque de bonne volonté de son camarade natté.  
Lorsque le blond s'était approché de son ami pour lui serrer la main, histoire de sceller cette réunion, l'américain lui avait tourné le dos ostensiblement, pour se précipiter vers la porte, les mains sur le ventre, murmurant à ce dernier des paroles rassurantes comme quoi 'papa Duo' allait bientôt le nourrir.

Lever de sourcil dubitatif du côté du lieutenant Winner, qui se dirige lui même vers son bureau où l'attend un charmant petit repas, financé par la société Winner Corp... oui, parce que ça allait bien un moment de vouloir être comme le commun des mortels et manger à la 'cantoche' mais il en avait franchement marre des brûlures d'estomac et autres effets indésirables (il ne vous parlerait pas de ses flatulences terrrribles et siiii... 'sonores' que leur 'hâchis parmentier de l'enfer' lui avait provoqué, l'obligeant à ouvrir les fenêtres TOUTE la journée et de faire croire que c'était la faute de Steve, son charmant assistant personnel, fourni une fois de plus par sa société, qui avait 'dégazé' dans son bureau... le petit salopiaud !) de leur 'tambouille' sur sa flore intestinale si délicate... (renifler avec moi pour ce pauuuuuuuvre petit garçon riche qu'est Quatre)

oooo

Même jour, 14h35.

Quatre a fini de se sustenter.  
Ce n'est pas quelque chose à trop précipiter, cf. passage plus haut.  
L'expérience lui a prouvé que les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses.

Tout en sirotant son thé vert à la menthe avec grâce, l'arabe consultait sa messagerie intranet, c'est à dire interne au Preventers.  
Trowa semblait lui avoir envoyé un message 'personnel' visible par une couleur différente par rapport aux emails urgents, moins urgents, etc...

Ce dernier l'invitait dans son bureau à l'heure de sa convenance pour discuter de son dernier message.  
Le blond s'en souvenait parfaitement.  
Pour changer de ces fêtes 'classiques', le jeune chef d'entreprise avait pensé engager la troupe du cirque de Catherine, la 'soeur' de Trowa pour une tournée exceptionnelle dans toutes les colonies et même sur Terre.

La Première se ferait en présence d'acteurs, chanteurs, hommes d'affaires, mannequins, politiques... pouvant se permettre de se payer la place et l'argent récolté servirait une bonne cause, des hôpitaux pour les enfants.  
La suite de la tournée concernerait justement les bambins puisque le spectacle leur serait offert et ce, gratuitement, notamment dans les hôpitaux.

Quatre se sentait exalté à la perspective de ce projet.  
Tout guilleret, il interpelle son assistant :

« Steve ! »

Le jeune homme lâche un hurlement très peu viril et laisse échapper sa tasse sur ses mocassins.  
Rouge de honte, le secrétaire se tient la poitrine d'une main, la respiration lourde, le regard fuyant.

« Vous allez bien, mon ami? Vous semblez un peu sur le qui-vive. »

L'arabe observe son employé, ce dernier n'a pas l'air très 'tranquille'.  
Suspicieux, il demande :

« Ce ne serait pas ENCORE Monsieur Crane qui vous fait des misères? » Il roule des yeux: « Je vous avais prévenu ! Si vous acceptez ses chocolats, il voudra votre 'sucette'! Vous m'avez écouté ?! Non! Personne ne m'écoute de toute façon dans cette maison de fou. » Il continue son monologue : « La prochaine fois qu'il vous importune, refourguez le à Amanda, avec sa voix de chaudasse, elle a l'habitude des gros dégueulasses et elle sait comment les gérer. »

Quatre soupire de lassitude et s'en va, tout en ajoutant par-dessus son épaule :

« Le lieutenant Barton m'a demandé dans son bureau... »

Avait-il rêvé où l'espace d'un instant l'innocent Steve, avait eu comme une lueur manipulatrice dans son regard?!

Ce n'était 'que' Steve, il fallait qu'il arrête le sucre roux, ça lui surchauffait les neurones.

ooooo

Le pas léger, le blond se dirige vers sa destination.  
En cours de route, il a croisé Duo. Et ce dernier lui a fait un GRAND sourire.  
L'arabe s'en retrouve soulagé. Il ne voulait pas se 'fâcher' avec son ami pour de la 'bouffe'... mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas très bon pour la santé de se mettre entre l'américain et ses repas, collations, goûters, sucreries... Bref, tout ce qui rentrait dans sa bouche, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Il faudrait penser à dire à Steve de lui envoyer un petit quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.  
Une boîte de ses chocolats de luxe préférés devrait faire l'affaire.  
Quatre sort son PAD et envoie un email à son assistant.  
Bien, une bonne chose de faite.

Ca y est, il se trouve devant la porte de Trowa.  
Il frappe.

oooo

Trowa lui ouvre la porte, félin dans son uniforme de Preventer.  
Quatre entre et s'essuie le coin des lèvres... juste au cas où. Parce que bon... hein... il était à croquer !  
Quand il pliait son bras, le bombé de son biceps faisait se tendre la manche de sa chemise.  
Quand il s'est tourné, le blond a eu un aperçu d'un autre bombé... arrière celui-là.

Il en avait des vapeurs !!

Le français, courtois le fait s'installer dans le petit coin 'salon' réservé aux rencontres dans un cadre moins formel.  
Curieusement, au lieu de prendre place sur le fauteuil, comme à son habitude, l'ex-trapéziste s'assoie avec lui sur le PETIT canapé.  
Le blond se colle un maximum contre l'accoudoir se trouvant à ses côtés, craignant qu'à cause de la proximité, il ne réponde plus de rien.

Enfin la discussion s'engage.

« J'ai bien reçu ton email » Trowa rit doucement. « C'est légèrement évident puisque j'y ai répondu. »

Quatre sourit à ce trait d'humour.  
Le français le fixe intensément du regard.

« J'avoue avoir été étonné de ta demande. »

L'arabe, surprit, l'interroge :

« Vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a étonné? La nature de ma demande ou bien le fait que je m'adresse à toi? »

« Un peu des deux. »

« Pourtant, j'ai tendance à penser qu'il faut toujours se renseigner à la source. Cela me paraît inutile et un gâchis de temps et d'énergie d'aller demander à n'importe qui. Non ? »

A sa réponse, le sourire de son interlocuteur s'est fait vipérin, comme un prédateur qui a enfin coincé sa proie juste 'là' où il le souhaitait.

Tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de son camarade, Trowa ajoute, la voix rauque :

« Tu as raison, Quatre. Il faut toujours se renseigner à la 'source'. »

Le blond, à présent 'vautré' sur le canapé, son compagnon, au dessus de lui est confus :

« Quo-hmm. »

Tout dialogue est interrompu, la langue de l'ancien clown ayant envahi la bouche de l'arabe.  
Ce dernier, trop 'sonné' par cette approche, ne se débat pas de trop lorsqu'on lui retire sa chemise de l'intérieur de son pantalon.

oooo

Même jour, 18h06.

Quatre avançait... NON! Il ne boitait pas de l'arrière !  
Donc, le blond se retirait avec grâce (!!) et vigueur (!!) ... NON! Il ne fuyait pas ! Quel vilain mot... Il effectuait une 'retraite stratégique'... voilà... c'est ça qu'il faisait.  
Bon! On avait fini de l'interrompre comme une bande de sales goujats ?!

Bien.

Donc, Quatre avait quitté le bureau de Trowa, lessivé.  
Il semblait y avoir eu un quiproquo parce que lui et le français n'avaient pas DU TOUT voulu parler de la même chose pour ce 'rendez-vous'.  
Quatre venait le voir pour un gala de charité et Trowa... Hé bien, Trowa ne voulait pas à proprement dire 'parler'.  
Soi-disant qu'il lui avait envoyé un email pour lui poser une question sur un ragot de salle de pause.  
Rumeur totalement infondée d'ailleurs... il avait pu le constater de lui-même... plusieurs fois même, jusqu'à ce qu'il en tourne de l'oeil.

Un illustre inconnu avait lancé un racontar selon lequel...accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes : le lieutenant Barton en avait 'une toute petite'.

Vu que les Preventers utilisaient des douches 'communes', l'affirmation ne pouvait être déniée immédiatement puisque le lieutenant Barton n'était jamais vu dans les douches en même temps que les autres.  
C'était suspicieux pour tous ceux à qui on en avait fait la remarque.

Après avoir lu l'email qu'il avait soi-disant envoyé et l'explication du français sur les bruits de couloirs à son sujet, Quatre avait lui même fait remarqué, après avoir insulté son 'joueur de tour' en cinq langues, qu'effectivement, Trowa ne se lavait jamais en même temps que tout le monde.

Ce à quoi, l'ex trapéziste avait répondu avec un sourire en coin hautement suffisant que c'était : 'pour éviter de leur filer des complexes.'  
Le blond n'avait pu que hocher de la tête rêveusement.

L'arabe était parti à toute vitesse une fois les explications données et réfléchissait déjà au possibles suspects pour ce... crime innommable sur sa personne !  
Maintenant, tout ce que voulait Quatre... c'était la... vengeaaaaaaaaaaaance !!

oooo

Une suite?!  
Peut être... peut être pas...  
Si vous êtes sages ?!


End file.
